


Moonlight Picnic

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-27
Updated: 2004-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is my first so please be gentle. Brian is being sweet.





	Moonlight Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

As Justin danced to the music blaring through Babolyn he wondered where Brian was. Brian was usually at Babolyn on a friday night. He could go to Woody’s and check there but, he was having to much fun dancing. Dancing was one of the three things that calmed his down. The other two things where drawing and Brian, of course. Everyone knew that Justin had it out for Brian, but what everyone did know was that Brian felt the same way for Justin. Not even Justin knew that. Justin danced to a couple more songs and decided to go back to the loft and see if Brian was there. He said bye to the boys and left.

Back at the loft Brian was walking around aimlessly waiting for Justin to come home. He hated when he did this. He didn’t want to go out tonight and Justin did, so Brian stayed at home while the teenager went out. Brian didn’t have anything to do. There was one thing that he wanted to do but, his lover wasn’t at home and he didn’t know what time he would be home. So, he fixed him a drink and watched tv.

When Justin finally reached the loft, he was that the lights where on. As he reached the loft door he heard the tv. He wondered what Brian was doing. When he went in side he saw that Brian walking around like he had lost something. He decided to just let him walk around and not say anything to him.

After a few minutes of pacing around, he turned around and nearly shit on himself. He didn’t even hear the door open.  
“ When did you get home? And why the fuck didn’t you say anything when you walked in?” Brian snapped.  
“Well, I just got home a minute ago and you looked deep in thought, so I decided to leave you alone.” Justin answered back while he was looking for something to eat.  
Ok I know I shouldn’t of said this but, the little twat shouldn’t of done what he did. “Will you please look at me while I am talking to you?”  
“Ok I am sorry! Now what do you want?”

Now that just pissed me off even more because I snapped right back and said,” Well, never fucking mind. If you are gonna be like that then I want fucking talk to you!” I know what you are thinking. I was being a queen but, he shouldn’t have been so fucking rude. And I seen it in his eyes that he regretted saying that.  
As Brian walked into the bedroom he could feel Justin the blonde intensely staring at his back. Justin knew that he was wrong and just being a queen as well and Brian knew that too. But, he couldn’t let him get away with being like that was towards him. So, he got undressed and got into the bed.

Justin didn’t know what to do. He just sat there for a minute and then when he finally started moving again, he went to the foot of the bed in the bedroom and just stared at Brian. After a few seconds Brian realized that he was staring at him.  
“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Brian asked.  
“I am sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to sound like suck an asshole.” Justin said in an innocent voice.  
“It’ll be alright….just come to bed.” Brian couldn’t stand it when Justin did that to him. He felt like such an ass when he did that. 

As Justin climbed out of his clothes, Brain couldn’t help but look. It was amazing how the teenager could make him feel hot while he was mad at him. When Justin finally got into bed it took all Brian had to keep him from jumping his bones right there. But, instead he just snuggled close to him and felt his heart beat until they both fell asleep.  
“Brian…Brian…BRIAN!!!!!!!!”   
“What…What is it that you woke me up in the middle of the night..no I take that back in the middle of the morning for?”  
“I had a bad dream. Chris Hobbs was in it.”

Even after a year of the whole bashing thing he still got nightmares almost every night. Brian didn’t know what to do when this happened except to pull the young man closer and to tell him that it was just a nightmare and to go back to sleep. He never liked to hear about the dreams because all it would do was make both of them upset. So Brian did what he always did and pulled his lover as close as he possibly could and told him that it was ok. Soon after that they fell asleep in each other’s arms once again.

The next morning when Justin woke up Brian was already awake, dressed, and staring down at Justin. “Good morning beautiful.” Justin knew that he was acting like this to let him know that he wasn’t still mad about last night.  
“Good morning. Wait, what time is it? I am suppose to go to work today at 9.” Justin said without even thinking.  
“Keep your shorts on boy..for now. It is 10 till but, I called Debbie and she said that it would be alright to take the day off. She said that you need to take a day off anyway. So, we have the whole day to do what ever we want.” Brian said.  
“Really,” Justin said very unreassuringly,” How did you pull that one?”  
“Well, she said that one of the waitresses needed some over time anyway so, they are gonna work it out. So, what do you want to do first?”  
Justin looked at Brian with the most mischievous smile made Brian quiver. And with that Justin pulled Brian on top of him and proceeded to kiss Brian but, before he could Brian pulled back and looked deep into his eyes and he saw everything that he wanted and needed from now to forever. Justin knew that look that Brian was giving him, it was loving and caring, everything that Justin needed and wanted.  
As Justin pulled Brian into a kiss, he could feel the passion being passed between them. Then their lips met and the intensity of the kiss made them both quiver. As they made love the both couldn’t get enough of each other. The swift movements between the two made it look as though they where one person.  
When they both got their satisfactions filled they cuddled for a while and took a shower. As Brian washed Justin’s back, Justin wondered what they where going to do today.   
When they got done with the shower they got out and got dressed. They sat around the loft and watched a little tv. When they got done watching tv they went to the diner and ate something. When they got done eating Brian paid for everything and they left. They where headed towards Babolyn until Brian made an unexpected turn towards the park. Now Justin was surprised. Brian usually never came to the park unless him and Lynsdey go there to walk Gus around, but other than that he never came here. 

When they got out they started walking into the middle of the park. I thought I had saw Michael and Emmett walk by but, I let it go fast. Especially when I realized where we were going. There was this small place where hardly anyone came to and none of my friends knew that that was the place where I spent most of my time just thinking. I looked into the sky and the sunset was beautiful, now I wish I would of brought my pad. So, I just closed my eyes and tried to remember everything about it.   
“Brian, what are we doing here?” I asked.  
“Well, you’ll see when we get there. Keep your cool Sunshine.”

So, we walked a little further into the park and we finally came to a stop at an opening in the park and you could see the sunset perfectly from this spot. Then I looked on the ground and there was a picnic lighted by candles. The site of all of this made my breath leave. It was beautiful. All I could do was stand there a stare. “Well are you gonna join me? Or am I gonna have to sit here by myself?” Brian asked. I finally shook myself out of the state of shock and joined Brian on the blanket. Everything was beautiful, I couldn’t believe that Brian did this.

I could see the enjoyment and surprise in Justin’s ice blue eyes. I love it. There was nothing else that he would want to be doing. Justin made him happier than any trick would ever make him. I know I don’t do romantic things, it wasn’t the Brain Kenney way. But, this was different. Justin ment the world to him but, he couldn’t tell him that. He wished that he could though.   
“Justin..”  
“Yea Brian.”  
“I have to tell you something.”  
Justin heart sung deep inside of him,” What is it Brian?”  
“I….I….”  
“You what Brian?”   
“I..I love you.”  
Justin found his heart and said,” I love you too, Brian.”


End file.
